


Dressing In The Dark

by helens78



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Clothing, M/M, Morning After, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles needs to get out of Erik's dorm room in a hurry in order to get to his biochem exam on time.  This means he's not as particular as he should be about making sure the clothes he's putting on are his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressing In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [В спешке одеваясь](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3268961) by [cherik_and_fassavoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherik_and_fassavoy/pseuds/cherik_and_fassavoy), [Jiminy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiminy/pseuds/Jiminy)



> Originally a Tumblr snippet based on an image of James McAvoy, [seen here](http://tumblr.com/ZQizfxF9_2J3).
> 
> [mrkinch](http://ao3.org/users/mrkinch) continued the moment with another snippet [here](http://mrkinch.tumblr.com/post/16278429190/helens78-pearlo-fourteenacross-someone). :)
> 
>  **Podfic!** Thanks to Rhea314  & Mira for podficcing this! :D You can find their podfic [here, at Amplificathon](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/1846673.html) \-- please leave them a note if you like the podfic!

There's something wrong with the button-down shirt; Charles recognizes it as soon as he grabs it. No time to think about it, though; he's going to be late enough as it is.

Erik isn't helping at all, either. God. He's sprawled in bed, barely conscious, and his mind is full of new and intriguing ideas, things he and Charles might get up to if Charles would just stop hopping on one foot trying to pull his sock on, and come back to bed like a reasonable one-night-stand.

One night and one morning, that is. Oh, God. Charles swallows, getting both feet on the floor; he looks Erik over, wondering if it might be worth missing his biochem exam after all.

But no no _no no_ , he's not doing so well in that class that he can afford to tank an exam. He finishes with his shoes, grabs his jacket off the floor, slings his messenger bag over his shoulder, and bolts out the door with a quick «I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, you have my phone number, don't you? Text me?», and he cheats a little, presses his phone number into Erik's memory so he can't possibly forget it.

He buttons his shirt up as he tramps down the dorm stairs, as he gets out onto the walkway and starts heading for Smith Hall, but there are more buttons on this shirt than he remembered. And the sleeves are too long, and the jacket matches, and _oh, God_ , he's walked out of Erik's room with Erik's clothes on.

For an instant he thinks about turning around and going back, letting Erik know he's made a mistake and changing clothes and _then_ going to his exam, but... he doesn't live in Erik's dorm, he'd need Erik to let him in. Or someone. He'd need to get all the way upstairs. He'd also need to change clothes in front of Erik, necessitating taking some _off_ , and then he'd need to get back out, and... it just all seems very, very unlikely.

He gets to his exam with five minutes to spare, and what he really should do is review his notes. Instead, he tucks his nose into his jacket's lapel and takes a whiff, and yes, that's Erik, his overtly masculine cologne and the warm hint of his own particular scent, and Charles just smiles into the fabric, just lets himself have this.


End file.
